Alfahad- Cheetah
by chelsea-2019
Summary: My name is Lacy queen. When my fathers ship went down I was seperated from my family. I ended up on Nanda Parbat. About a year later Sarah Lance joined me. We joined the league of Assassins. What happens when they have to return to starling city and she is reunited with her brother and later on her sister?
1. Gambit goes down

Chapter 1: Queens gambit goes down.

Lacy's POV:

I am sat on my dads boat. He had found out that I snuck on board and he is not happy.

"Lacy you and your brother are going to be the death of me," he says and I look at my feet. "You are the youngest of my children and seem to cause the most trouble."

"I asked you if I could come along," I say whining which as a 10 year old I should not do but I am a daddy's girl. "You said I had to stay with mum but I wanted to come along."

My father moved to sit down besides me. "Listen cheetah," he says using my nickname. "I know that you and your mother are not in a good place right now but this does not mean you had the right to sneak on board."

I nod. "I'm sorry."

He hugs me.

But then there was a clash of thunder. Next thing I know I am under water. fight to reach the surface. In the distance I see my father pulling Oliver onto a life raft. I try to scream out but my throat is raw from all the salt water. I can hear them yelling.

"LACY! SARAH!" Oliver yells.

Sarah? What was she doing on the gambit. I feel my head go under the surface again. I begin to drift when I see a large piece of wood probably from a wardrobe. I will my legs to keep moving as I once again kick myself to the surface.

Once I am on the wardrobe I pant before black spots appear at the corner of my eyes and I pass out.


	2. Nanda Parbat, Nyssa al ghul, Raz al Ghul

Chapter 2: Nanda Parbat, Rhaz ah Ghul, Nyssa and first year of training.

Chelsea2019:

Please review.

* * *

Lacy's POV:

When I wake up again I am on some sort of island. I look around and there is snow everywhere. Snow and wet clothes do not mix. I begin to shiver and turn blue.

"FREEZE!" A voice yells behind me.

I turn to see men, all wearing the same suit, pointing bows or swords at me. I gasp.

"Its just a child," one says and she takes her hood off to reveal a woman. She has brown hair.

I fall over in my rush to get away from her. "Who- who are you?"

"My name is Nyssa ah ghul," she says as she leans down next to me. "Heir to the demon. And yours?"

I hesitate and then say. "Lacy."

She looks back at the men.

"Tell my father I'll be bringing a guest back and have a pair of my old clothes brought to a spare bedroom," she says. "We'll figure out what to do with her later."

They nod and leave before holding her hand out to me. "Come child. You need to change your clothes."

I take her hand and she pulls me to my feet. I notice I have cuts on my leg. She leads me away.

* * *

After a shower, bandages and some rest I sat down on the bed waiting for someone to come along. I sigh as I open my locket. On one side is a picture of my parents and the other side is a picture of Ollie, Thea and I.

Finally a knock comes and I shove my locket under my pillow. "Come in."

Nyssa comes in and motions for me to follow her which I do. I glance around at the tomb like place as she leads me into a chamber. There I see a man stood in the middle of the room.

"Well," he says looking me up and down. "She is young. Nyssa why should I let her stay?"

Nyssa motions for me to drop to one knee which I do.

"Father you say I need responsibility," Nyssa reminds me. "Allow me to train her and then whenever a new recruit needs training I can train them. I promise to make her into a strong warrior which you will be proud of."

He turns to me and motions for me to rise which I do.

"How old are you my child?" He asks me and something in his voice tells me that I have to answer or suffer the consequences.

"10 sir," I tell him.

He sighs and turns to his daughter. "I'll give you a year. If in a year I can see she has potential then I will let her stay. If not she will go. I do not want to see her for a year."

Nyssa and I nod and leave.

She smiles at me. "Tomorrow we begin."

I nod and head to my quarters to sleep for a while.

* * *

The next day I am woken at the break of dawn by Nyssa. She throws a suit at me and tells me that this is my new training gear.

"Get ready and eat," she says as a tray of food is next to me. "Then we will begin. Tomorrow you will find your own way to the kitchen and get food."

I nod and dress before eating.

After food she leads me to a room with weapons. She grabs some sort of stick and throws it towards me. I drop it.

"You need to learn to catch it," she says and motions for me to pick it up which I do. "Never take your eyes off your enemy. Pick the stick up with your feet."

She then shows me how to kick the stick up so I can catch it.

For the next few hours we practise with the sticks. By the time we are finished I have two broken fingers, a split lip and a dislocated shoulder.

"Done," she says and sighs. "We will practise with these until you can knock mine out of my hand. Now we need to pop that shoulder back into place."

I head over to her and groan as she puts my shoulder back into place.

"Eat, and then rest," she orders me. "Tomorrow we will begin again."

I nod and head back to my room.

* * *

For the next month we train with wooden staffs.

Then the day came.

We'd been training for twenty minutes. I duck under her strike and turn before whacking her wrist very hard with the stick. She groans as the stick goes flying out of her hand. Using my gymnastics training I do a backflip and catch the stick.

"Well done," Nyssa says rubbing her wrist. "You used other techniques to get the staff off of me. Now we go onto something a little harder."

She moves over to a training matt.

"Sparring?" I question worried. "I am only ten."

"I was nine the first time I sparred," she informs me and I am shocked. "Come on."

I sigh and she teaches me different stances and moves. Then we begin to spar. Just like the first time she wipes the floor with me. After ten time of me hitting the mat. She stops and pulls me to my feet.

"Practise your moves before bed each night," she tells me. "Eventually you will find your own fighting style. This time we will finish when I'm the one on the mat. It will probably take a lot longer to finish this then the staff."

I nod and limp all the way back to my room.

I had been working on something. Each assassin that has meant something created something of their own. I have made two bracelets. When I am wearing them I will be able to speed everywhere.

Like my dad said I am as fast as a cheetah. Now that is completely true.

* * *

Over the next 11 months I trained. I use two weapons: A sword which is always in a holster at my side and a bow and arrow. my suit is yellow with spots like a cheetah complete with an eye mask and a hood. I had made the suit and to say I am now 11 nearly 12. I am no longer the Lacy queen that my family would remember.

I am the cheetah.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Okay so the bracelets are like what sarah and Laurel used for the canary cry except they allow her to be fast.


	3. The test and Sara's arrival

Chapter 3: The test and sarah's arrival.

Chelsea2019:

Please review.

* * *

Lacy's POV:

Today is the day. The day I prove my worthiness to the demon. I get up and do my morning ritual of training. Then I head to where my test is being held with my suit on.

I bow to one knee as I arrive in front of him.

"Wow!" He says looking at my attire. "How much can one person change in a year. A year to the day you arrived here. Do you remember what I told my daughter and you."

"Yes sir," I say. "You said Nyssa had one year to turn me into a warrior. I had to prove myself to you after a year other I would go."

He nods. "Are you ready to prove yourself?"

I do not hesitate. "I am. I am ready to prove myself and take my place."

He motions for all of his warriors to come forwards and they surround me.

"If you want to prove yourself and be inducted into the league then you must defeat if not all then a large portion of my warriors," he says. "When the symbol goes you fight."

I turn and drop into fighting stance.

The symbol goes off and one runs towards me. I pull out my sword and block his. I speed around him and kick him to the ground before knocking him out. I flip backwards away from two more who tried to hit me. I strike one and throw the other too the ground.

One after one I defeat the warriors until finally they are all down. They all groan as they get to their feet to fight again but at that moment the symbol goes off again indicating that the battle is over. I stand straight and turn to kneel in front of the demon.

"A ten year old in body," he says walking towards us. "But a warrior in mind and spirit. One question. Where did the speed come from?"

I raise my hands where the cheetah bands sit. He looks them over.

"These are a great piece of technology Alfahad," he says to me. "Alfahad means cheetah in Arabic. You have the speed, the suit and the cunning. Your league name is Alfahad."

I nod liking my new name.

After he left I turned to Nyssa and she smiled.

"Well done," she says to me and I turn off my bracelets so we can walk properly a we head out of the door. "I couldn't even defeat all of them my first test."

"Well you just didn't have the speed," I smirk and for the first time I see a slight smile on her face. "So... training tomorrow?"

She nods and we head out of the room. She goes one way and I head the other so I can take a shower and have my first real rest since last year.

* * *

For the next year Nyssa and I had fun training more. But I want to go on missions and every time I bring it up Rhaz says the same thing again and again.

"The world we deal in is no place for an eleven year old," he reminds me. "Wait until your older."

But today he was allowing me to go on a fact finding mission. Apparently someone had washed up not far from Nanda Parbat and he wanted Nyssa and I to find him or her. As Rhaz says if there anything like me then they could be of great use to us.

So Nyssa and I suit up and head out. We travel by boat to the area and get our bows out ready for anything.

We reach the area where she is supposed to be but we do not see anyone. Then we hear a twig snap behind us.

"Help," a familiar but rough voice says. "Help me..."

I turn and gasp as I see Sara Lance. She's alive!

Both Nyssa and I run over to her and she falls to the ground. I see that she is hurt.

"Sara," I say trying to keep her awake. "You need to stay awake... Nyssa. We need to get her some help... she has a few broken bones and she has possible Hypothermia."

I had taken some medical training just in case.

Nyssa takes one of her arms and motions for me to support her from the other side which I do. We support her into the boat and then I try to bandage her wounds with what little supplies we have why Nyssa rows.

When we get back I take Sara back to my room why Nyssa goes to talk to her father.

A few hours later I wake to see Sara stirring. She gasps and calls out.

"OLLIE!" She cries before looking at me as I still have my hood on. "Who are you?"

I wonder whether its a good idea to reveal my identity but then the door opens and Nyssa enters.

"Hello," she says to Sara. "I'm Nyssa, my friend and I found you. My father wants to speak to you."

Sara looks like she wants to protest. But Nyssa is adamant so Sara follows probably out of curiosity. I follow behind and Nyssa glances at me.

"Another woman," Rhaz says as we enter. "Found in not much better conditions then your first. Do I assume you will be training her as well?"

I glance at Nyssa and nod at her.

"Yes," she says to her father. "Alfahad will help me."

"WAIT!" Sara practically yells. "I owe you for saving me but what if I do not want to join the league?"

"Maybe an old friend can change your mind," he says and he turns to me.

I nod and remove my hood. Sara looks confused before recognition hits her. "Lacy... you're alive."

"Hello Sara," I say to her. "Its good to see you again."

* * *

Chelsea2019:

I am happy with the way this story is going. Does anyone have any ideas for the rest of their time in Nanda Parbat. If you do please review.


	4. Telling Sara about everything and Sara

Chapter 4: Telling Sarah about everything and Sarah becoming the Canary.

Chelsea2019:

To answer the review: Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sara's POV:

My mouth drops open. A girl I have not seen in two years is stood before me looking like a black and yellow version of Robin hood. First Oliver has changed, then Slade changes from the Mirakuru and now this.

"Lacy?" I ask and she nods. "But how?"

"With your permission," she says turning to the leader. "I will tell Sara of what has happened to me and then let her choose whether or not to join us."

He seems to hesitate. "Go ahead Alfahad but I will only wait for so long."

Lacy nods and motions for me to follow her. We head back to the room that I had woken up in. I turn to her and as the door closes I pull her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," I point out to her. "So does Oliver."

"Oliver?" She asks going wide eyed. "He's alive... is my dad...?"

"I'm sorry your dad didn't make it," I tell her and I can see her fighting her emotions. "What is this place? How did we end up here?"

Lacy motions for me to sit down and I wonder how she can be so neutral with her emotions right now.

"This is Nanda Parbat," she informs me. "Somewhere in the North china sea... I think. Its the home base for the league of Assassins."

"Assassins?" I ask not liking that name. "That doesn't tell me that their friendly."

"Oh they aren't," she says sitting down next to me. "But they took me in, gave me a home and trained me to become the warrior that I am today."

"Warrior?" I ask in disbelief. "Your twelve years old. What kind of warrior can you really be?"

In a blink and a blur she's across the room she begins to do a series of moves until once again my mouth drops open.

"You tell me?" She mocks. "Sara you need to decide what you are doing. If you join us Sara Lance will be gone and a league warrior will take her place. If you hesitate anything can go wrong."

I sit there contemplating. I have no way of getting out of here and at least I am with a friend.

"I'll join," I tell her. "I'll join but only if I am trained by yourself and the other woman who saved my life."

"Nyssa," she informs me nodding. "She's the one who trained me. But trust me she won't go easy just because you're a girl. I was a ten year old and my first day I ended up with broken fingers."

I am shocked but impressed with how much she has changed. "I am ready. I've changed a lot in the last two years. The place where I ended up gave me a little bit of combat training."

* * *

Lacy's POV:

After telling Rhaz that Sara will join us he gives me the same year time range I had to turn her into a warrior.

The next day I wake her up early and after breakfast, we head to the training room.

"Okay first," I say grabbing two training staffs. "Were going to use these. You and I will finish with these when you can knock it out of my hand. Then Nyssa will train you until you can do the same thing to her. Only then will we change to a different training."

Sara nods.

I throw the stick at her and she just manages to catch it. Without using my speed I race at her and we begin to fight. I go to strike her and she blocks it. I turn and kick her backwards.

It takes three weeks for her to master the staff against me and another two for Nyssa. Then its time for combat training.

This Nyssa goes first and after five weeks the manages to floor her. its another month before she floors me. I am so happy that someone from my past is here at my side.

After a year the three of us are unstoppable. We are known as the trio. For the next three years we become the assassins we were meant to be and no one dares come up against us.

Sara is known as the canary and we made her some items to go with that name.

* * *

Sara and I are sat down when someone comes in. He had been on a undercover mission to star city and we needed to know what was going on.

"What did you find out?" I demand sounding a lot older than my fifteen year old self should.

"Starling is in chaos," he says and Sara and I share a look as he explains everything Merlyn did. My brother is back in starling and he blew up some of it.

"Lacy," Sara says and I turn to look at her. "We need to help our family."

"Sara," I say pointing out the situation we are in. "You know the penalty for treason its death."

"But its our family," she says and she knows she's hit my weak spot. "Can you seriously say that you don't want to see your mother again. Your brother, your sister."

"When do we leave?" I ask her.

* * *

Chelsea2019;

Can I just say there will be flashbacks over time.


	5. Chapter 5 Return to starling city and

Chapter 5: Return to starling city and seeing Oliver again.

Chelsea2019:

Okay so this is when it gets into arrow.

In answer to reviews;

Just like with Oliver there will be flashbacks to her time in Nanda Parbat with her training. and I do like the idea of her training speedy. Question is her father Robert or Malcolm? Your opinions.

* * *

Lacy's POV:

As I look around my home I feel shock hit me. How could Malcolm Merlyn do this to Starling city. This was once my home.

We look around when we see a guy looking like he is in trouble.

He is being threatened by a knife so I race forward and knock the knife out of the culprits hand. Then Sara begins to attack him with her staff.

I then turn to the other one and kick him in the chest. He groans so I drop to the floor and sweep his feet out from under him. As he tries to get back up I punch him into the face to knock him out and see that Sara has also finished so we move to higher ground and turn to look at the guy we saved.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He demands from us.

Sara and I do not answer as we race off.

* * *

Later on that night I head to the place that was once my house. I stand outside the window and watch as my family interact. Thea and my mum are laughing and having a good time. Oliver isn't around and I wonder what he is up to.

I get closer and then I probably do a stupid thing. I climb into my old bedroom window. I try to keep quiet as I head to my dresser. Unlike Sara I do not plan on staying in the same clothes. I sit down and look through my draws until I find my old money pile. I take it out.

"Is someone in here," a voice says and without putting everything away I climb out of the window. Then I listen as someone enters my old room. "Thea, I told you to stay out of Lacy's room."

"I haven't been in there mum," Thea's voice replies. "Maybe Oliver has."

* * *

I head shopping the next day. I buy some new clothes as my old ones at home won't fit anymore. But then things had to get complicated.

What are the odds of your older sister being there.

I am stood at the checkout when suddenly I hear her voice. I cannot tell where it is coming from so I try to go the other direction. But I seem to get closer and before I know it I walk into someone.

I drop my bags and lean down to get them.

"I'm so sorry," the girl says and then we both look up.

She gasps and I groan. I am looking into the face of my older sister.

"I'm sorry, my fault," I say trying to get away.

"Wait," she says and I freeze. "Do I know you? You look like someone I know."

"No I don't think so," I say and she looks confused. "Sorry I've got to go."

* * *

Thea's POV:

I head to my club and see Ollie there.

"Ollie," I say and he turns to look at me. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure speedy," he says looking confused.

"You survived the gambit," I say and he nods. "Could... could Lacy have survived as well?"

His eyes widen. "I doubt it... why would you ask?"

"I went shopping today," I tell him. "And I swear to god I bumped into Lacy she looks exactly as she would at fifteen. She even had a locket."

"Speedy..." he says and I stop. "I think that if Lacy was alive... She would have come home by now."

* * *

Lacy's POV:

Sara and I are in the middle of another fight. Turns out I had missed a few while trying to live.

The guy has white hair and I race in front of him and try to hit him with my sword. He dodges both my sword and Sarah's staffs. Sarah gets him on the floor but he pulls a chain that causes a bunch of metal scaffolding to begin to fall on her. I zoom over and pull her out of the way of them.

But I get hit instead. I groan as I hit the ground under a pile of scaffold. The man then kicks Sara in the face knocking her out and comes towards where I am pinned down.

"Now let's take a better look at this face of yours," He says and I struggle to move. "You have such lovely skin."

Suddenly an arrow comes out and hits him. Then another one and he goes flying backwards. A guy who looks like Robin hood suddenly drops down.

"Canary," I say trying to wake Sara up so she can help me out of here. She gets up and pulls me out from the scaffolding.

"You're going back to prison," Robin hood says.

Sara throws something that kills the man.

"No he's not," Sara says and then we take off.

* * *

Sara and I go back to the clocktower when we sense somebody behind us. We turn to see an assassin.

"You shouldn't have come here," I point out knowing that we are now going to have to fight someone who should be a friend.

"I had no choice," the man says. "Rhaz ah ghul has ordered your return."

He then takes off his mask to reveal a once friend.

"We won't go back," I say to him as I think about my family. "We can't."

"That is not your choice to make," he glares at me.

Sara steps towards him and speaks. "Tell them that you couldn't find us. Tell them we ran."

He pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat.

"I won't lie for you both," he informs us.

"Fine," I say racing forwards and taking the knife from him.

Sara gets him into a headlock. I hate that I am forced to stab him as we will not return to Nanda Parbat not even for Nyssa.

"Don't tell them anything," Sara finishes and then she drops his body to the floor.

* * *

Sara and I am stood on a rooftop watching Laurel. Then an arrow comes out of nowhere and the arrow (as I now know is his name) starts chasing us.

I am behind Sara and the next thing I know she is in a trap.

"CANARY!" I yell running forwards and trying to free her. "One second."

As I am about to free her Arrow turns up so Sara uses her Canary cry. I cover my ears but it does not effect Arrow.

"Does it get any louder?" He mocks.

I raise my bow in warning. "Don't come any closer robin hood!"

"Why are you following Laurel Lance?" He demands and as he gets closer I seem to recognize him... but it couldn't be.

"We can ask the same thing of you," Sara points out as arrow stops right in front of me. "I guess some things never change. You and her... always and forever."

As she says this I realize who it must be under the mask... Oliver. But how? and why didn't she tell me?

"Who are you two?" Oliver demands as Sara wears a wig and I am a lot bigger then the last time he ever saw me.

"Once you know your life will never be the same," I say sending Sara a look that tells her exactly how much I know.

"I can take it," Oliver says knocking my bow out of my hand and getting really close to both Sara and I.

"Not this time..." Sara begins.

"Ollie," I finish.

Oliver pushes me down and takes off Sara's wig. Then he looks at me but I move backwards.

"Sara," he says looking back at Sara.

"I'll give you sometime to let it sink in," Sara says making the canary device blow up and I free her from the ropes.

We take off.

"One question," I say as we get back to our hideout. "When were you going to tell me my big brother had turned into Robin hood?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you," she says and we both go quiet.

* * *

.Chelsea2019;

Hope you enjoy


	6. Sara's friend, speaking to Oliver

Chapter 6: Sara's friend, speaking to Oliver and helping Oliver.

Chelsea2019:

Okay so Thea will begin her training with Lacy and slowly become Speedy.

* * *

Lacy's POV:

We continue to look out the window when someone comes up behind us. Sara raises her weapon but it just turns out to be Sin. She was someone Sara promised to look after and now we are all friends. Sin has had a rough life.

She has brought all three of us some food. I am grateful as we still need to eat.

"Told you," Sin says to Sara. "The party shack on 5th and brewer, best burgers in town."

"Not gonna complain," I say as I move away from the window.

"Well patty shack's in the mayor's territory," Sin points out to the both of us. "So I'll take a sub par breakfast over a bullet."

I nod my head as I sit down next to her. She passes me a burger which I take gratefully. Then Sin holds one out to Sara. She doesn't make a move to take it though.

"What's wrong?" Sin and I ask her at the same time.

"Look I know I'm skinny," Sin says moving the bun away. "But I can eat two of these and I will."

"And if she don't," I say as I unwrap mine. "I will."

I take a bite and sigh. I may be an assassin but I am still a teen and I love fast food.

"Just ran into an old boyfriend," Sara says walking towards us.

"Who also happens to be my big brother," I say as I think about Oliver and how he didn't even recognize me. Have I really changed that much in six years.

"I'm worried he might tell my family I'm back," she says and I wonder if Thea said anything to Oliver.

"You both have family in starling?" Sin asks.

I nod. "I did. But they wouldn't even recognize me now."

"I do to," Sara agrees. "My father he's a policeman and my sister she's a lawyer."

"Wow they must be really proud of their masked delinquent," Sin comments and I smile. "And it sucks that your family wouldn't recognize you."

"Yeah but both our families think we're dead," Sara tells her and I look down.

"Oh cool," Sin says. "My folks think I'm dead too. That or they wish I'd never been born. One of those."

I share a look with Sara.

"Why don't you two want your families to know your still alive?" Sin asks us.

"Cause we're not what they remember," Sara answers for the both of us.

"Good little daddy's girl's?" Sin asks.

I scoff. "Far from it. In my case I was a ten year old trouble maker the last time they seen me."

"I wasn't a good girl either," Sara agrees. "I was a lot like you."

"Is that... why you saved me from those guys that night?" Sin questions the events of the first night we met her.

"No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men," Sara says glancing at me and I flinch as I think about one of the other reasons I left Nanda Parbat.

* * *

The next day Sara and I head to Thea's pub. I keep my mask on as we Oliver turns to see us. I am so shocked by how much my brother has changed.

He leads us into Verdant where we can talk.

He closes the door and Sara sends me a small smile. I step back as Oliver walks towards Sara. I am not a huge fan of being close to people.

"Did you tell my family that I'm alive?" Sara asks trying not to hint to him who I am.

"No," he tells her and she looks relieved as she heads towards me but he stops her. "Sara. I saw you die. "

"Not the first time that's happened right?" She reminds him. "And I thought you were dead to. What happened to Slade?"

I wonder who Slade is but I don't want to speak up and draw attention to myself.

Ollie doesn't answer. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," she answers.

"That's not an answer," he tells her.

"Well its the only one your getting," Sara informs him. "About a year ago I started hearing tales of the starling city vigilante. The man in the green hood. I knew it was you."

"I had never known you to be much of a fighter," Oliver points out and I smirk as I think about where she learned how to fight and who taught her. "Where did you pick that up?"

"She met some rough people," I say approaching the two but not looking at Oliver. "We thought she should get rougher too."

He turns to me and says. "Who are you?"

I do not look at him as I speak. "I'm not ready for you to know that."

He shakes his head before speaking again.

"Why did you two come here?"

Sara explains.

"The earthquake," she tells him and I continue to avoid eye contact with him.

"Because you Sara wanted to make sure your family are safe," he says to her before turning to me. "And you?"

I ignore him so he turns back to Sara. "But now you're still here, watching over them. Protecting them. So did you come here to make sure I didn't tell them? Or because you were hoping I had."

Someone goes to enter and I glance at Sara.

"I'll get rid of them," he says and goes to the exit. "Mr. Lance."

I send an alarmed look to Sara, Her father is in the next room.

We hear them talking about Laurel and I wait to see what Sara wants to do. Apparently Laurel has been in some trouble. I can see Sara's conflicting emotions.

We freeze for one second when it sounds like Oliver might mention that Mr. Lance's daughter is in this room. But he doesn't thank god. We then leave before Oliver comes back.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She asks me.

"Too many questions," I explain to her. "Where have I been? What are all the marks all over my body and why can't I stay?"

She nods in understanding.

* * *

Sara and I found out that someone caused an attack where Sin got hurt. Where not happy to say the least. We are standing outside her hospital room and I smile as I see my sister and a boyfriend. They are both friends with Sin.

Then an arrow with a zip line appears next to me. I sigh and before I can beg her not to Sara goes down it. After a second I follow.

Sara lands right in front of him but I stop within a few feet of them.

"I want to see how you two do in a real fight," he informs us and I roll my eyes.

"You never change do you," I say rolling my eyes.

He turns to me. "How would you know anything about me?"

"Good about the fight," Sara says giving me an excuse not to answer. "We were looking for one."

The three of us head to the sight were a fight is going to happen. We see the man that got Sin hurt. Sara gets there attention and we begin to fight.

I race into one and knock him down. As I turn around I pull out my sword and strike a guy, not where it will kill him but put him on the floor for a while.

Ollie appears and begins firing at the others. But before I can move the leader suddenly shoves a knife into my stomach. I groan from the impact and hit the ground.

I see Sara fighting to get to me.

After Oliver and Sara switch weapons all the soldiers are down. Then the switch back. Then they grab the man that just stabbed me.

I fight to get up but just manage it. I make it over to Sara to see her choking the man.

"You hurt two friends of mine," Sara points out as I struggle to stay standing.

Oliver not caring that he doesn't know me, grabs me under the elbow to help me.

"Let him go," he says to Sara.

"You can't save a city with forgiveness," Sara informs me.

"You don't have to forgive him...," Oliver tells her. "But you do have to let him live."

She releases him.

"Bitch!" He growls out and I sigh. "I knew you didn't have it in you."

"I really don't like that word," She then hits him and moves over to me. "Lacy are you okay?" She asks.

"Sara!" I groan before I am forced to turn to Oliver.

He takes off my mask and takes a good look at me.

"Lacy... you're alive," I don't answer I just shove my way out of his arms and run off with Sara not far behind and Ollie calling out to me.

"Why did you do that?" I demand. "I wasn't ready to tell him."

"I'm sorry," she says to me. "It slipped."

* * *

Sara and I have decided its time to leave. But we head to the hospital first to say goodbye to Sin.

But we cannot enter as my sister is there again so we go on. But then as we go down the corridor Oliver stops us. I sigh as he stares at me for a second. There is a deadly silence that lasts for ten seconds.

"Your friend," he finally speaks. "I took care of her medical expenses."

"Thank you," we both say.

"Look we don't want Thea to see us-" I begin hoping he'll understand.

"What's your plan you two?" He asks us and we try to say something but he continues. "Because right now, you both just, well your whipping across rooftops and keeping watch over your separate families... like some sort of ghosts."

"We're all ghosts," Sara reminds him. "You and I died on that island."

"And I died on that boat," I say and he looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"But we didn't," he says making me sigh. "We all lived and I get that you have both been in pain so long that it probably feels normal for you both now. But you can both let it go and come home. I mean I know that the Earthquake brought you here, but yours..." he turns to me. "And our family kept you both here. You have to tell them you two. They need you. And Lacy we need you."

"You told them that 'I died on the gambit'?" Sara asks him. "If they know the truth-"

"The would never..." He chuckles. "They would never forgive me. Not one of them. But it'd be worth it."

He holds his hands out to us. After sharing a look we both take one each.

Then the three of us walk out together.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Okay another one down.


	7. Chapter 7: 2X05 league of assassins pt1

chapter 7: 2x05 League of assassins part 1

Chelsea2019:

Please review.

* * *

 _Lacy's POV: (Five years ago)_

 _Yesterday was my test and today is my first official day as a member of the league of assassins. I am racing into the training room when suddenly I smack into someone._

 _"Sorry," I say as I get up to see a man with brown hair in a bobble._

 _"Wow manners in the league," he says as I pat down my training gear. "Thats something you do not see everyday. My name's Chase."_

 _He holds his hand out for me to shake and I do._

 _"Lacy," I say to him. "Nice to meet you Chase."_

* * *

(Present day)

I sit up gasping. Just my luck I dream about Chase. I get out of bed and look around my old room. It feels so weird being back here.

Oliver said that both Sara and I can stay here as mum was in prison for stupid choices she made and Thea is always with her boyfriend. I decide to head downstairs.

When I get down there I see Oliver sat on the sofa.

"Hey can't sleep?" He asks me gently.

"Nope," I say deciding to sit down on the sofa besides him. "You?"

"Same,"he says and then Sara joins us after a minute of silence. "You can't sleep either?"

"I don't do well with my eyes closed," Sara says before glancing at me.

I have avoided getting to close to Ollie these last few days as I am scared I'll loose him again if Sara and I have to leave again.

"Hey thanks for letting us stay here," I say.

"Yeah thanks," Sara agrees. "We know you've got a lot going on with your mum."

"Thea's mostly staying with her boyfriend," Ollie tells us. "So don't worry about anyone finding out you're back. Plus Lacy you live here."

I glance around rubbing my arms. It doesn't feel like home anymore.

"Thanks for understanding," Sara tells Ollie.

He shrugs. "I don't understand. You know not a day goes by that our family misses you Lacy and your's misses you Sara."

"Yeah?" Sara scoffs. "How do you know?"

"Because I missed you both," he says and I look at my feet.

"I don't think they'll be as happy to see me as you think," Sara tells him from where she is leaning against the wall.

"How can you say that?" He asks her. "I know how hard it is to come home after you've been gone so long."

"Yeah but you weren't a child when you left," I point out. "And a teenager when you came back."

"Plus I'm guessing my father and Laurel weren't happy to see you," she points out.

"No," Oliver chuckles and I smile a little. "No not at first."

"I wasn't sure if you and she ever got back together," Sara tells him.

"We tried," Oliver explains before shaking his head. "It's too much."

"I guess some things you know its better off left in the past," Sara tells him.

Sara walks away and Oliver turns to me. "You know just because you came back older doesn't mean you can't be the girl you would have been."

"A lot has happened to me in six years Ollie," I tell him looking at a picture of me when I was younger. One of the last pictures ever taken of me. "I can't be the carefree little brat I once was because she died a long time ago."

I then also leave.

* * *

Later on Sara and I are looking at photos of my family. I also see a picture of my mother and Walter Steele. I glare at it. That guy had married my mother not long after all went to hell.

"You know I don't know if I can leave again," I point out to her. "I want so badly to reconnect with my brother, my sister and maybe my mother. But then we may have to leave if the league turns up."

She places a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

Then Sara picks up a photo of the gambit and it brings back bad memories and I move away. I begin to think about the day I met Chase.

* * *

 _(6 years ago)_

 _"Hey Nyssa," I say as Nyssa and I finish our training. "What's that Chase guy's deal?"_

 _"Oh," she laughs. "He's my cousin. And lets just say he's a pain."_

 _I roll my eyes. "I'm sure he cannot be that bad."_

 _She begins to tell me about him being a bit of a playboy._

 _"Talking about me again cousin," Chase says entering the room. "Ah the lovely Lacy. I've heard some rumours about you."_

 _"Nothing good I suppose," I say and I see Nyssa rolling her eyes at us. "I have a reputation to uphold."_

* * *

(Present)

"Sara! Lacy," Oliver calls out and I snap out of my trance to see that Sara must have also been having a flashback. "You both okay?"

I ignore his question. "How did everything go with mum?"

"I ran into Laurel," he says and I share a look with Sara. "She's working on the case."

"You didn't tell her..." Sara begins cautiously.

"No," Oliver reassures her. "I know a little something about keeping secrets and respecting them... even though I don't... totally understand why you two are keeping yours. Is this... Is this because of what happened on the island Sara and whatever happened to you Lacey."

"No," Sara reassures him. "After. There were things that I did... that Lacey and I did..."

"Things we had to do to survive," I say as I think back to all that has happened over the last six years. "Things that there's no forgiveness for."

"Well that's the thing about forgiveness guys," Oliver says gently. "You can't get it till you ask for it."

Suddenly there is a smash and the three of us turn to see an assassin named AL-OW-AL bursting through the window. He leaps over the balcony and lands in front of us.

"Merlyn?" Oliver questions not knowing that its not only Merlyn who wears that outfit.

He swings his sword at us and we all dodge. Oliver and Sara kick him and I punch him in the chest making him stumble backwards. He swings again and we all duck. Oliver steps in front of us as the guys sword hits the wall. Then he grabs the mans arm. Then the three of us begin to fight him.

We kick and punch him multiple times. I kick him again and then Oliver grabs my hand and the three of us go running out of the room. Oliver throws a chair in the way but he rolls over it. Sara grabs a piece of wood from the doorway and I grab a lamp and break it.

Now we both have a weapon.

We both swing at the man before moving backwards to avoid his sword but it clips me on the arm. Oliver grabs the man and yanks him away from me before hitting him.

The man kicks him back and Sara and I run forwards again.

He slices straight through our weapons. He then hits Oliver and hits Sara and I until we are on the ground. Oliver fights him and as I move to get up the man kicks me in the face.

Oliver throws him through a table and then takes off his hood to reveal to him that it isn't Merlyn.

"Who are you?" He demands.

"Just a warrior," he tells him. "Like you."

He turns and glares at Sara and I and we both stare at him in pain from his attack.

"Why are you dressed like Malcolm Merlyn?" Oliver asks and gets annoyed when the man doesn't answer. "Huh? Who sent you?!"

The man throws something that hits the lampshade above me. I quickly roll out of the way and why Oliver and Sara are looking at me the guy disappears.

As I lean on my good arm Sara and I share a look. This is not good.

* * *

We head with Oliver to his new base where Oliver tells me to sit and take my top off. I hesitate not wanting to show him my scars.

"That wound needs stitches," he says being adamant.

He doesn't say anything when he sees my scars and I am grateful. He brings over the kit and I barely flinch as he stitches up my arm.

"Thanks," I say when he is finished.

"No problem," he says smiling at me and I give a small one in return.

I see Sara staring at the hoods suit and I walk over to her. "I remember the first time I saw this hood. Shado was wearing it. This is quite the set-up that you got here. Where your launching you're one man war for Starling."

"I'm not one man," he says just before a man and woman enter. "These are my friends. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Guys this is Sara and Lacy."

"Welcome home you two," John says to us.

"I was happy to hear neither of you are dead anymore," Felicity tells us and I smile. "I mean I didn't know either of you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad your both alive."

Sara and I try not to laugh.

"We just had an uninvited guest in the queen mansion," Oliver explains to them. "Trained, highly skilled and he was dressed like Merlyn."

"Well the last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead," John points out. "Courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart."

"It wasn't him," Ollie says. "It was a follower, an underling. Bent on revenge. Whoever it was... he knows who I am?"

He hands an evidence bag to felicity.

"Gee I didn't get you a bag of dirt," she jokes as I send a look Sara's way.

"I found it in the house," Oliver explains. "Copycat Merlyn trampled it in. I want you to analyse it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him."

"Then what?" Felicity asks.

"If this pretender wants to follow Merlyn so badly," Oliver explains. "He can follow him right into a grave. Sara, Lacy! We'll find this guy."

Sara and I had turned away deep in thought.

"We don't want you to," Sara says as we finally turn around.

Ollie turns to us. "What do you mean?"

"He wasn't after you Ollie," she says.

"He was after us," I finish rubbing my arms.

Oliver walks towards us and stops right in front of us.

"Who is he?" He asks.

"He's called Al-OW-AL," I explain to him. "The first. And he's a member of the league of Assassins."

"Wait, wait," John says sounding confused. "The league of assassins? I thought they were a myth."

Ollie had taken a deep breath and moved away. My eyes followed him.

"Whats the league of assassins?" Felicity asks. "And please don't say its a league made up of Assassins."

"No its an urban legend," Diggle tells him. "I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of Assassins. Deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. Thought he was smoking what he was selling."

Oliver glances at Sara and I before turning away again.

"I tried to tell you Ollie," Sara points out. "But you wouldn't listen."

"That's where you Sara have been the last four years," Oliver says to her before turning to me. "And you? You were there the whole time. An Assassin from the age of 10. That's where you both learned to fight. You are both one of them."

We both nod along with what he is saying.

"When the gambit went down..." I begin as I turn around. "I washed up on the island of Nanda Parbat. I was injured, scared and alone. One of the members of the league found me. She managed to get me a place in the league. Where do you think all my scars came from."

Sara then speaks up. "After the freighter both Lacy and a member of the league rescued me. They took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade us both into what we are."

"We both swore our allegiance," I continue.

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you both now?" Dig asks us.

"Because we left," Sara says turning to look at Dig but I keep my eyes on Oliver. "And there's only one way that you leave the league."

"Is that why you didn't want to see your families?" Oliver asks us both.

I nod.

"A year ago we was in Guyana," Sara explains. "We were sent there for a guy named Suarez he was a local diplomat and I slit his throat in his bed... and his kids found his body in the morning."

"Do you have to give them all the details?" I ask before turning to my brother. "We're murderers Ollie. You think that our families will be happy to see us? Mum? Thea?"

Oliver doesn't answer as his phone goes off. Thea text him.

"I have to go to iron heights," he informs us. "Felicity I need you to find this AL -OW-AL."

He heads out and Sara and I share another look.

* * *

Sara and I watch as Felicity does some stuff with the dirt.

"Sorry if we upset you before," Sara says to her.

"We all join clubs we wish we hadn't," Felicity tells us. "It took me a year to get out of that gym membership."

Sara and I chuckle.

"Thank you," I say to her and I glance at Dig.

"For what?" She asks.

"Not making us feel like what we are," I say standing at her side. "My brother is lucky to have friends like you. And trust me when I say he hasn't always had the best luck in that area."

Oliver walks in and he does not look happy.

"How'd it go with your mother?" Dig asks and I look round at him.

"Not well," he says.

"Why?" I ask worried.

He ignores my question. "Have you found somebody for me to hit yet?"

"Could be," Felicity says to him as we approach. "Spectro analysis of the dirt from your house had trace amounts of aldicarb in them."

"What?" Ollie asks.

"Its a pesticide," she explains to him. "Starling city used to have its own aldicarb plant but per the era it was shut down three years ago?"

"What's it being used for now?" Ollie asks.

"Nothing," Felicity tells him. "Its abandoned. But my guess is its the home base to one of the league of Assassins."

Oliver heads for his bow.

"He will kill you," Sara says as we both head over to him.

"Like you two I am not easy to get rid of," he says harshly and I wince at his tone.

"This is our fight," I tell him.

"He made it my fight when he came into my house," Oliver says sternly. "And when he threatened two people I care about."

He then walks away.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Ive decided I'll split one episode between two chapters so updates are more regular.


End file.
